Fluff, Weddings, and Confessions
by Invaderk
Summary: [HPGW][RHr][RLNT] I wrote my own challenge, which was challenging. This thing is random and slightly amusing. You've been warned.


A/N: I was listening to a song that I used to love from long, long ago, and I decided I wanted to make a story in which all the quotes are song lyrics. Every single one. And then I decided I was going to make it into a challenge for other people to try. So, I have decided to make up a new, harder challenge for you all to try. This is my version of it, and I look forward to yours!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Potterverse

Happy Reading!

**The Requirements:**

- All spoken words and thoughts must be song lyrics

- Must have the word "Reptile"

- Must include a car

- Must include a werewolf

- Must include glasses getting broken

- Must have a rubber chicken

- Must have your top three favorite pairings.

- Must be at least 400 words long, excluding the A/N

* * *

**Fluff, Weddings, and Confessions**

Hermione opened the bathroom door after taking a shower at the Burrow, a towel wrapped around her body. She had forgotten to bring her clothes into the bathroom with her like she usually did, but for some reason she forgot today. Fortunately, everyone was outside playing Quidditch. Everyone, coincidently, except for Ron.

Ron marched up the stairs just in time to see Hermione emerge from the bathroom, clutching a towel to her frame and appearing anxious. He let out a yelp.

"Don't open your eyes; you won't like what you see!" Hermione exclaimed in terror, backing back into the bathroom and trying to hide herself from view.

Ron laughed.

"I wanna say all those things that would be better unsaid," Ron said sheepishly, his ears reddening. "If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that."

"Come on and tell me," Hermione replied curiously, checking to make sure she was completely covered with the towel, "Without you, without you everything falls apart, And you're the only one that's understood."

At that moment, Harry and Ginny, who were still 'not together', came up the stairs with their fingers intertwined, laughing about a joke Ginny had just told. When they saw Ron and Hermione in their interestingly awkward situation, they both jumped and reddened slightly.

"I'm melting!" Harry exclaimed, reddening, "Pardon me, I feel the need to scream."

Ginny didn't look bothered, though. She rolled her eyes and elbowed Harry in the ribs.

"Be a good girl like you're supposed to," She said to Hermione, who was blushing profusely and edging away towards her room.

Hermione turned to leave, ran off to her room, and slammed the door. Blushing, Ron turned back to Ginny and Harry, who was wiping his eyes.

Ron grinned and said, "This feels like a real-life fantasy."

Harry groaned and hugged Ginny.

"Cover my eyes, I'm feeling sick."

Ginny giggled and hugged Harry back, then kissed him. This time, Ron groaned.

"I'm getting paranoid," Ron said tersely to his sister, "What happened to you?"

Ginny pulled away from Harry and placed her hands on her hips. She rolled her eyes at her older brother in exasperation.

"I swear, sometimes you're watching over me," Ginny sighed in exasperation.

"You're the death of me," Ron said, and then Remus came up the stairs.

Remus was looking slightly tired, since he had taken his monthly transformation into a werewolf just a few days ago. It often took him this long to recover, but he still didn't like being so tired.

"Werewolves of London again," Ron muttered to Harry, and Harry sighed.

Ginny sought out his hand and held it tight.

Remus reached the top of the stairs and groaned, rubbing his lower back.

"As a child, I thought I could live without pain without sorrow. As a man I've found it's all caught up with me, I'm asleep yet I'm so afraid."

Ginny sighed sadly.

"The city's cold blood teaches us to survive," She said, "I'm gonna comfort you."

With that, Ginny gave Remus a big hug. Remus thanked her and looked around. He was obviously looking around for Tonks, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you now?" He asked quietly, slightly to himself and mostly to Tonks.

Suddenly, Tonks apparated on the spot, holding a rubber chicken. He held it out to Remus and he took it with glee.

"It's beautiful!" Remus exclaimed, "I love you baby, how I love you darling."

Remus dipped Tonks and kissed her, causing her to drop her chicken. It hit the floor and emitted a squeak that was so loud that it shattered Harry's glasses. He gasped and held the two pieces of broken glasses together.

"Lord!" He exclaimed in shock.

Tonks muttered an apology, took Harry's glasses, tapped them once with her wand, and muttered something. Unfortunately, instead of repairing the glasses, they broke into a million tiny pieces. Tonks paled and Remus conjured a box. Tonks quickly dropped the pieces of glass into the box and thrust it into Harry's arms.

"Let me tell ya, let me tell ya I really did the best I could," Tonks said quickly, then took Remus's hand and apparated away to Grimmauld Place.

Suddenly, Hermione came out of the room, fully dressed.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly, looking at the box.

"I'm about to lose my worried mind," Harry replied quietly, holding up the box and shaking it in front of Hermione's face. "Broken."

Ginny held up a key and grinned mischievously. Everyone got the point right away and ran to the family car. Well, everyone except for Harry, who kept bumping into walls, seeing as his glasses were blasted into smithereens and were in a box. Eventually, though, everyone made it to the car. They all took seats, and Ginny began to drive.

"Watch out!" Ron exclaimed as Ginny almost plowed into the house. "Stop in the name of love!"

Ginny slammed on the break and stopped the car with a jolt. Everyone climbed out and regained their composures. Harry squinted at Ginny with adoration, feeling that he might just have to throw his personal rules out the window. He dropped his box to the ground and hugged Ginny.

"Baby, I'm so into you. You've got that something, what can I do? Baby, you spin me around, oh. The earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground. Every time you look at me, my heart is jumping, it's easy to see. Loving you means so much more. More than anything I ever felt before. You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep. I'm so excited, I'm in too deep. Crazy, but it feels alright. Baby thinking of your love keeps me up all night!" Harry exclaimed, dropping to one knee. "Marry me today!"

Ginny gave a shriek and hugged Harry. Ron and Hermione, looking slightly confused, began to clap. Other family members wandered over to see what the commotion was.

"I have a smile stretched from ear to ear," Ginny said, smiling and wiping a tear from her eye, "Just you and me on this island of hope. I love you!"

"I love you!" Exclaimed Harry, picking up Ginny and swinging her around once.

Ron turned to Hermione. She smiled sheepishly and dropped to one knee. Ron burst into tears and grinned down at her.

"These words keep slipping away, I stumble like I've got nothing to say. All I promise you I will be if you'll only say you'll marry me. I wont ever forget these words and Ill love you for all I'm worth if you say you will marry me. Won't you marry me? Marry me."

Ron pulled Hermione up and hugged her tightly. Suddenly, Percy arrived on the spot, clutching a large lizard. At the sight of the lizard, Ginny gasped and began to shake uncontrollably. Harry hugged her and she seemed to warm up a little.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as Ginny shivered.

"I'm sorry," Percy said, "She has the blood of reptile just underneath her skin."

Ron stepped forward, pointing a menacing finger at Percy.

"Don't apologize, I hope you choke and die!" He exclaimed.

Percy's bottom lip trembled and he burst into tears. He apparated away, leaving the lizard to crawl away slowly. Ginny stopped trembling, Ron stopped seething, Lupin and Tonks finally reappeared, and there was a huge wedding.

o0o0o

_FIN_

* * *

A/N: Heh, so sorry if that was terrible. The whole lyrics thing was incredibly difficult to write because I was going back and fourth between lyrics sites and this page. So, I hope you liked it and that you'll try my challenge! 


End file.
